1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus equipped with a function of performing transmission and reception of information, through a short-distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the widespread use of multifunction apparatuses including multifunction printers (MFPs) has been progressing. When using such a multifunction apparatus, a user first selects a function to be executed, sets how to execute the selected function, and thereafter starts the function. At that time, the user may have to perform input operations using a user interface (UI) several times for selection and setting of a function of an information processing apparatus. Further, there is a possibility that the information processing apparatus switches between a plurality of screens several times during reception of the inputs from the user. As a result, the input operations for executing the processing based on settings which the user wants to realize becomes often troublesome.
Japanese Patent No. 4776943 discusses a technique for changing data to be transmitted depending on a number of times that a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card carried by a user has been moved closer to a non-contact IC card reader/writer of an information processing apparatus within a predetermined time period.
Further, PCT International Publication No. WO 2007-034457 discusses a technique for, in a case where a mobile terminal is touched to a digital photo frame, making functions (reproduction, volume change, or the like) different depending on the length of time during which the mobile terminal is kept touching.
However, as in Japanese Patent No. 4776943 or PCT International Publication No. WO 2007-034457, if switching of functions of the information processing apparatus is performed depending on a length of time or a number of times a mobile terminal, for example, has been moved closer to the information processing apparatus, association between a number of times or a length of time the mobile terminal has been brought into proximity and function is difficult for the user to know and it is difficult to intuitively operate.